Kamen Rider: We Happy Few
by alexrusso89
Summary: Set after We Happy Few and before/during Kamen Rider Zi-O The residents of Wellington wells wants to forget everything but sometimes they cant. There is bad batches of Joy. Whats the conenction to the urban legend known as the Kamen Rider ?
1. Prologue

[STATUS: LOGGING IN… LOGGED ON]

[ENABLING WEB CAMERA… WEB CAMERA ONLINE]

[AUTHORIZATION REQUIRED… ACCESS GRANTED, WELCOME: JESSIKAH MANX]

[LOADING VIDEO… LOADING COMPLETE]

[SYNCHRONIZING VIDEO… SYNCHRONIZING COMPLETE]

[DATE: 31/10/2018]

The video turns on as it shows a long brown haired young woman wearing a Overwatch logo t-shirt as she adjust the camera as it stops staticing.

"Ugh… Is this working? Testing… Good! Well then… The names Alex Winchester. I suppose you want to learn the whole story. Ok so a few years. Crisis started. Bio-Labs created a drug known as Joy. It uh...well it makes you happy. You forget your worries and you pay no attention to the actual world. Wellington Wells is cut off from the rest of world. No one can leave, and it's still happening right now. Well thats what the government has told the residents. Aside from that, cause of the Joy these monsters well we call them Demons have appeared .. However thats not why im streaming this ."

.

The past months there has been an increasing amount of what people call downers happening. Bio-Labs says its nothing but it seems once you take a bad batch of joy it has no effect on you anymore. However no one care. So i decided I'm going to...*beeping suddenly goes off*

"What the…"

She then quickly looks at the camera.

"I'll talk to you later…."

Alex Gets up and quickly goes to head out of the room, she tripped over a stool and falls flat on her face " Owie" Alex looks down and sees a card " Genm corp?" Alex shakes it off puts the card in her pocket gets up and heads out of the door the camera stops showing the video.

[SIGNED OUT…]

[The laws of victory has been decided…]


	2. Birth of a downer

"Alex?" A voice said. Alex looked up from her laptop to see no one there. She looked back down.

Alex sat there, clacking at a laptop that was well past its expiration date. What was she doing? Redacting yet another newspaper. A newspaper that no one would read.

"And this would be great for the whole family!" Alex announced, finishing up her newest paper. It was a simple article entitled, Genm Corp Revival. Relaxing a bit in her chair, she took a sip of water. It was incredibly refreshing. Another paper done. But she had plenty left!.

"Now what's next?" Alex asked herself as she waltzed over to a table near by with her bottle of joy pills on it. She picked up the pill bottle, before smiling. Joy was everything to the people of Wellington Wells, and being locked away from the rest of the world made them appreciate Joy all the more. But there was a hole too. The so called bad batch. "When in doubt pop a joy "

She laughed to herself and smiled. Jot made her happy, and that was what mattered to her now. The brown haired girl was already getting excited as she sat down at her desk and began to work again. For Alex, this kept her from falling apart.

Suddenly there was an explosion outside her office. What was that, she wondered to herself . Alex walked outside her office and checked it out. To her surprise two bobby's was standing there. It looked like they had just kicked the door to Prudence's office in.

"Nothing to see here move along!" A bobby said, opening up his hands like he wanted a hug.

"Bobby? What are you doing in Prudence's Office?!" Alex demanded to know, her anger in full force. "Just a downer Inccident. Now kindly move along." The Other Bobby said . Holding his club.

"You know! She looks like she's off her joy!" The bobby said, wielding his club suddenly. Alex grimaced and ran, only to be whacked several times by them. "I hope that hurts you back!"

The two continued to whack Alex, blood flying every time their weapons collided with her. "Goodbye!" Alex yelled, as she got up to run away, one of the Bobby's grabbed Alex and threw her into the air, Alex flew backwards, as she did. Alex smashed through a window and down to the ally way below, the landing enveloped Alex's senses. She heard something, as soon she could not see a thing.

"Alex!" A female voice could be heard yelling.

It took Alex a moment to focus in on the voice. Then she remembered who it belonged to.

"Poppy?"


	3. What the hell is going on?

Alex woke up late in the morning and got dressed preparing for a day out on the town.

"There hasn't been another Incident in a while. I say I've earned a break." She said.

She went out heading to the Donut shop to relax.

She arrived there and went inside. The manager smiling upon seeing her.

"Lovely day for it. Regular glazed as usual?" He asked.

"Yep!" Alex said. He smiled and got her a bag.

"Have a good day Alex."

"Thanks! You too!" Alex said, smiling and walking out. She smiled and starting eating her donuts deciding to head to the beach.

-In an Unknown place-

A female in a purple dress was sitting on a chair, leaning on her hand, waiting for something. A man in a red suit stood next to a wall punching it.

"GRAHH! How dare she blames us ARGH!" The man shouted.

"Calm down, Fawkes ." The woman said. "You're gonna bring the whole place down if you keep punching it."

"I'm starting to not care anymore. This is frustrating." Fawkes said sitting. "Where's Delta? He hasn't shown up in weeks."

"Says he's trying to find someone. A couple of towns over."

"Jeez. Elise not another wild goose chase…."

"He says he's got a lead for doctor Fowler."

"Yeah. He also said there's a group of Monsters called Roidmudes that can help us. Still haven't found any of them."

"We just have to be patient, Fawkes."

"You know that is not my strong suit….. Ugh… Hey that guy lived. Maybe we should send him back out."

"He failed. If we were to send him back out, we'd need to upgrade him. But we can't do that now."

"Bleh alright. What do you recommend oh powerful one."

Elise smirked. "How bout that Lizard one."

"Alright. But he better not fail. Or I might just save Kamen Rider the trouble on the Rat."

-At the beach-

Alex was sitting on a bench over looking the sea. When people started screaming and running, Alex let out a whine.

"One day. One STINKIN DAY!"

She got up and looked to where the people were running from and saw a lizard like phantom.

She walked past all the people running and shot at him with her cane.

"One day. That's all. Just one STINKING day off! That's all I asked for!" She said before putting her right hand out to her side "Driver, Now."

Woz suddenly appeared handing Alex the Ziku Driver, She then put her ride watch onto the driver. "Rider Time" She held her arm out to the side and a clock faces formed and her drive spun, transforming her into her Zio. She then charged at the Phantom. Striking him over and over in anger. The lizard shrieked and managed to kick her leg running as fast as he could. She got up and spun, chop blocking the Phantom. Hitting his leg but he still managed to escape. "Oh no you don't!" She said, chasing after him. He hissed and ducked down into a sewer grate. She dived down into the sewer. However once she was down there she couldn't see the lizard and there were too many pipes to just guess. Sighing she went back to the hideout.

-hideout-

However, there is a cost to traveling in the sewer. The smell. As shown when Alex walked into the hideout and Phoebe coughed and held her nose.

"Ugh, Go take a bath."

Alex went to the bathroom and took a shower.

It took about 3 showers to get the smell off of her.

She got dressed in new clothes and went out of the bathroom.

A few hours later' after some more mazing she found the Lizard back to the wall gasping for breath.

"Finally found you!" She said. The Lizard struggled to his feet and fired a weak spout of venom. She Summon her balde, ignited it and burned it. "This is for ruining my day off!" She said as she slashed at him. He cried out as he was consumed by the flames.

She pushed the button and spun the Ziku Driver. " Time Burst." Zio's leg glowed as she jumped up and sent a Rider Kick at him. He cried out and exploded. "That takes care of that." She said. "Now for another 3 showers." She said, heading back to the hideout. this time took 9 showers. Phoebe was asleep by the time she finished.

She got in her pajamas and went to bed.

Over with the Villains….

Elise was asleep all through Fawkes ranting about the lizard Phantom failing. Then true to his word he dragged the Rat away from Elise so as not to wake her and tore him apart.

"Hah…. I feel better…."

"Hello, Fawkes." A voice from the shadows said. fawkes turned and growled.

"Who are you?" He said.

"An old friend." The voice said.

"Not helpful at all. But eh I don't care. I'm going to bed…"

"You'll need the rest." She chuckled.

-The next day-

Alex soon arrived at Ravenholm. Alex walked through the market place , Alex got bumped into by a girl running past , Alex looks at the girl a lavander coloured bat is following the girl " Is that a?...no it cant be" Alex says shaking her head , once Jessikah reaches the town centre shes greeted by the mayor of the isle mayor talbot " I see the legendary kamen rider has graced us with her presence " said mayor Talbot bowing to Alex " im not that legendary" Alex replied , the mayor smirked as Bobby's suddenly came from nowhere attacking Alex.

They continued to beat her, people walked past high on joy. As one Bobby went to strike, Alex kicked him in the balls and made a break for it retreating into the bear by hatch.


	4. The plot begins

Despite being a Kamen rider and a downer, Alex had always enjoyed summer. It did not last very long in Wellington Wells, so since coming of Joy, Alex cherished every day of it. At the moment, the sun's rays shone as Alex made her way down the dirt road, She was heading through Maidenholm. Alex made her way down past some old farmer's home and stopped near the cornfield.

Alex then headed through the numerous, still-growing stalks of corn until she came to a large, circular clearing. Alex looked down at the ground, and saw that the stalks in the area had been flattened, yet each one was still perfectly intact; they had not been broken at all. Woz unnoticed by Alex had appeared and noticed the look of curiosity on Alex's face.

"Strange, isn't it? This is just one area, There are other clearings just like this one. This is the biggest circle, but there's smaller ones nearby. C'mon."

" Shit " Alex jumped " Where do you come from?"

The two of them walked further, leaving the main clearing and moving through a small path of more flattened stalks. At the end, it led out into another clearing, not quite as large as the first.

"I've found five of these in total so far. That is not all that's happened, your Majesty. There is...one more thing I have to show you." After that Woz showed her what had happened to the people of Maidenholm

In the space of a single night, all of the people had been slaughtered. Each one was missing their entire set of internal organs; brain, heart, lungs, liver, everything. Even their eyes and tongues were gone. Every person had also been completely drained of blood. However, other than that there wasn't a single scratch anywhere on the carcasses. Someone, or something, had somehow managed to remove all of that without making a single cut. It wasn't until after Woz sliced open a woman's chest that they could even see it was missing its innards. At least the missing organs made it easier for the carcasses to be disposed of, there was less to burn to ashes and bury.

It was starting to get cloudy, and what had been a bright summer day was now shadowy and ominous.


	5. Arrested

A bike pulled up to an explosion. Ohma Zi-o was sitting on her bike and leaned forward as another went off behind her. She pulled up on her bike and drove it forward as another Rider on a walking vehicle came behind her, with a small army of Riders who all looked alike came in on foot and on bike.

More explosions erupted into the army. The walker fired missiles.

Two dragon monsters flew through the air and unleashed fireballs, but both fell.

More Riders came in on bikes, avoiding explosions.

A number of Riders with wings or jetpacks flew with the mass produced Riders and some crimson bird-like objects. A dragon/castle flew in with Riders atop it.

Some Riders fell, and then the castle went down as well.

A purple Rider wielding drumsticks was carried forward on a large creature, clearing the path for more Riders to come in on foot or on bike, led by Geiz. They avoided more explosions, but some were cast aside.

More explosions struck around the bikes. Trains flew through the air while Riders rode them, using whatever attacks they had.

"Final Vent" rang out as missiles flew, but he was struck with his train.

A line of Riders ran forward but were blasted back by an explosion.

More Riders ran forward, but explosions stopped their progress. One Rider was thrown from his bike while Geiz tried to remain in control.

The large monkey-like creature that the purple Rider rode was struck and fell from the cliff it was on, into a body of water.

As Riders lay unconscious, explosions erupted around some of them.

A shadowy figure with a violet aura stood there, and then his belt stood out.

Alex shot up and let out a sound of relief as she gripped her head with one hand. "A dream…it was only a dream…," she said to herself. She groaned and leaned back; resting her head back on e pillow on the bed in a safe house she had been sleeping, "More like a nightmare…"

She closed her eyes again but all she got was a flash.

Ohma Zi-o walked forward, with the beaten down Riders lying on the ground, Geiz started to stir. She rose up slowly, "You…," she told Oh,a, who stopped and turned. Geiz threw her arms down and let out a shout.

Alex opened her eyes and shook her head, "No…no. What was that even about?" She muttered, "I've never dreamt of anything like that before."

She closed them again, but a violent flash came to her.

The unconscious forms of other Riders floated in the air around Ohma. She let out a shout as she thrust one arm out and put the other to her belt. The riders were flung past Geiz. The unconscious bodies fell to the ground and she rushed forward.

With their glowing fists, the two Riders ran at each other and punched, their fists colliding. An explosion rippled outwards from the impact.

"No," Alex said, picking up her bag, "No," she said again as she headed out of the safe house, not far away. A few others were hurrying in as well, looking out at the sky. Alex headed in the same direction with the rest of them.

"Another beautiful day at Wellington Wells, isn't it?" Woz asked from behind.

Alex turned and gave a very quick smile of greeting to him, "You always seem to come from behind me " she said.

"That's never been an issue." Woz replied with a smirk

"It…,"

Alex continued walking down the sidewalk, but Woz stopped. He looked down, and then at the grass. He crouched and touched the grass then lifted his hand up, "Dry…," he said. Woz looked to Alex as she kept walking, "My Lady!"

Alex turned back, "Yeah? What is it?"

"The grass is dry," Woz said, coming to his feet, "And look at the sidewalk. It's dry too!"

"What?" Alex muttered. She looked down, then crouched and touched the grass, "It is dry…but…but how?"

There was a loud sound in the distance. It sounded like an explosion or something, and then the ground also began to shake.

The joy factory, where we see some of the test subjects are terrorizing the people and taking whatever they deemed treasure. Leading them was a man with short black hair, he was dressed in a crimson and white stripped suit, who was watching the carnage with a sadistic smile.

"Whoa!" he heard a voice shout, turning to see two people approaching them, the first was a woman wore a shirt and jeans, the second man wore full length coat that somewhat acts as a cape from the belt down.

" You have been oppressed and tortured long enough " the man roared, the second man handed the woman her driver, she slotted in her ride watch " Henshin" she said

[ RIDER TIME ZI-O!]

Zi-o summoned her sword.

The two fighters clashed swords a bit like they were fencing at first before they moved closer for more aggressive two handed combat, entering a hack and slash phase almost like those lightsaber fights from Star Wars.

"C'mon, My lady You can do it," Woz whispered to himself as the others continued fighting the man, and he seemed to have the upper hand until the crimson suit man knocked the Zi-o down, and then went to stabbed his sword into the Kamen Rider,

Zi-o parried before knocking the crimson suited man away " Lets ends this " Alex said spinning her driver.

[TIME BURST!]

" You think thats going to stop me ?" The crimson suited man said

" Just die you Robbie Rotten reject " Alex said and performed her rider kick, the crimson suited man parried the kick, however the factory was destroyed.

" Is isnt over " the crimson suited man said laughing as he faded away, When Woz found Alex, she was slumped on a near by wall, "Hi" she said weakly.

"We have to get out of here my lady" Woz shouted, grabbing her. They both heard police sirens, making them turn to see the bobbies show up, "Oh come on."

"Well well what have we here you two are under arrest!" one of the cops responded.

"Geez, this again? Sorry guys, but I gotta run. Can't hold me down!" Woz shouted before rushing off and trying to escape, but he saw another group of Bobbies right in front of him, "Crap! Surrounded…"

Alex had no other choice but to put her hands up and behind her head as the Bobbies closed in. Woz had disappeared

Later, Alex was now seen in a prison cell, the Bobbies outside taking a look at her.

"You have no respect destroying that factory. Your lucky they need new test subjects " one of the Bobbies said.

"But I am not the bad guy here, that crazy crimson suited guy was leading them!" Alex responded in annoyance.

"Yeah, I ain't buyin' that. You're a downer, and a criminal, and now a test subject," the second bobby scoffed as he and his partner left the cell, making Alex groan in annoyance again.


End file.
